Prueba o Prenda
by MMorgenstremHerondale
Summary: Un atrevido juego con mucho lemon y cruce de parejas tipo IzzyxClary...


-¡Vamos a jugar a prueba o prenda para celebrar que por fin estamos todos juntos!- dijo Magnus.

-¡Bien, lo estaba deseando!- gritó Izzy mientras Alec se encogía de hombros.

-Primero hagamos un círculo- mando Magnus- y luego escribamos las reglas.-Nos pusimos como Magnus dijo, a la derecha de Magnus, estaba como no, su queridísimo Alec con el rubor rosita de siempre, y a la derecha de éste, Izzy y cogido de su mano, justo a su lado mi mejor amigo Simon, y Maya estaba a la derecha de este último, cogida de la mano de Jordan que charlaba animadamente con su compañero de al lado, y mi novio Jace, con su aura dorada de siempre, y finalizando el circulo, yo Clarissa Morgenstrem.

-Ahora que estamos sentados cada uno escribirá la norma que más os parezca en esta hoja que irá rotando alfabéticamente.- dijo Magnus y así hicimos, y al final quedo una cosa así.

_Normas del juego prueba o prenda:_

_Alexander Gideon Lightwood: Si no te gusta la prueba tendrás que quitarte dos prendas._

_Clarissa Adele Morgenstrem Fairchild: No cuenta como prenda: la corbata,las joyas, los zapatos y los calcetines._

_Issabelle Sophia Lightwood:Todas las pruebas tienen que ser muy atrevidas, si no, no vale._

_Jace Herondale (Lightwood): Con cada prueba o prenda hay que beber un chupito._

_Jordan Kyle: __Se prohíben los patos: Jace Herondale __No se puede insultar._

_Magnus Bane: Se pueden hacer pruebas fuera de casa, y los que se hayan quitado una prenda, tendrán que bajar tal cual estén._

_Maya Roberts: Le toca al que escoja el último._

Al final quedó así, el tachón es porque Jace quiso cambiar su norma y no le dejamos , porque ya había escrito la su norma.

-Empecemos.-Dijo el brujo.

-¿Y quién empieza?- Preguntó Maya.

-Yo elijo, ya que es mi casa. –Dijo respondió sonriendo radiantemente el brujo.- Clary, te elijo a ti, ¿prueba o prenda?

-Mmm…- La verdad es que el brujo me daba miedo- Elijo prueba.

-Tendrás que besar a Izzy.- Dijo el brujo con confianza.

-¿Qué?- Se quedó con ojos como naranjas mientras lo decía Alec- es mi hermana…

-Da igual Alec- Respondio Izzy.

-Pues allá vamos- Dije lo más confiada que pude. En realidad hicimos trampas, ya que yo no la besé a ella si no ella a mí. Al principio el beso fue suave, y poco a poco se volvió húmedo, y más tarde salvaje. Yo notaba las miradas de todos los presentes también vi las erecciones de todos los presentes menos la de Alec. Cuando ya llevábamos por lo menos sesenta misisipis Alec ya estaba chillando que parasemos, así que paramos. Cuando todos nos bebimos el chupito, me tocó elegir a mí.

-Elijo a…-Me pensé un ratito el nombre y finalmente lo supe. –Alec, ¿prueba o prenda?

-Prenda.

-Jooo… la verdad, tenía pensada una…-Le dije exagerando un poco.

En cuanto se hubo quitado la camiseta, dejando ver sus músculos tan bien delineados… decidimos hacer una parada.

-Jace,¿me acompañas a casa, que me he olvidado una cosa?- Le pregunté con inocencia.

-Claro-Respondió Jace un tanto inseguro.

-Bueno, ya estamos en casa, ¿Qué es lo que querías?-Preguntó realmente fascinado.

-Esto- Y le mordí el labio inferior a Jace.

Mientras nos besábamos pasionalmente él me dijo entre los dientes- Te quiero, ¿Sabes? Siempre te querré.

-Y yo a ti.

Los besos fueron más profundos y no había espacio entre los dos, yo le quité la camiseta y el a mí. El me empezó a dar besos por el cuello dejando marcas que quedarían toda la semana, y fue bajando hasta la clavícula, y de allí hasta donde le permitía el sujetador, el levantó la cabeza y me pidió permiso con los ojos, a lo que yo asentí, el me quito el sujetador con fascinante rapidez. Y en cuanto me vio los pechos, sentí que debajo mío había algo que crecía y se hacía más duro, era su miembro. Cogió mi pecho izquierdo y se lo metió en la boca y jugó con su lengua y mientras con la otra mano acariciaba mi otro pecho, haciéndome arquear la espalda y soltar gemidos sin querer. Cuando terminó cogí la iniciativa y le bajé los pantalones y los calzoncillos, e hice lo mismo conmigo. Cogí su miembro y empecé a experimentarlo, chupándolo, masajeándolo, besándolo….

-No me queda mucho Clary…- Dijo Jace entre gemidos. Finalmente su miembro lo expulso todo en mi boca.

-Mejor nos duchamos, ¿no?- Propuse.

El me guiño el ojo, aceptando mi propuesta.


End file.
